paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soft hearts and lots of love
Crack-pairing story with Kyla and Kristopher . This is not canon to my real universe- and is mostly for fun. Story The hospital was bustling with activity, doctors in white coats rushing up and down the halls, visitors and nurses shuffling around each other to try and get to the appropriate rooms. A medium-sized Rottweiler trotted down the halls calmly, exploring the different wings with curiousity. She'd never been in the hospital before, and they only let her in because she was with the Mayor. She made her way towards the children's wing, the colors on the wall getting brighter and covered with multi-colored animals and shapes. She could hear the sound of laughter as she peered around the corner into the ward. A fluffy white Samoyed was in there entertaining the sick children, reading them stories and using different voices for the several characters. The rottie smiled and sat down near the hall entrance, just watching him as he started wrapping up the story, his owner telling him it was time to head out to their next appointment as he finished up. He smiled and said goodbye to the children, letting them pet him and give him hugs before walking out towards the hall with his man. "That was pretty cute..." The Samoyed perked his ears at the sudden voice, turning to see the female pup smiling warmly at him. He grinned, his fluffy tail starting to wag as he recieved the compliment. "Oh- thank you..!" He laughed a bit, returning her friendly smile. "I love to do it." "You're so good with them." She said, batting her eyelashes softly. The fluffy white pooch couldn't help but blush, noticing how pretty the dog was. "Heh...Thanks~ I've always loved kids....I'm glad I get to work with them for a living. My name's Kristopher." he held his paw out towards the female, who took it with hers and gave a firm shake. "Kyla...Very nice to meet you~" She smiled, her stubby tail wagging as well. "I love kids too- my owner's niece and nephew are here getting their tonsils removed, but she let me explore while we're waiting for them to get out of surgery." "Oh! Well i wish them well- they'll be getting lots of ice cream and soft foods for a while. Every kid's dream! Ice cream for breakfast!" Kris laughed, then looked at his owner as he called out his name. "Oh uh....I guess i'll see you around." Kris smiled, shaking her paw again. "Sure~ I live at the Mayor's office if you ever want to pop by." "Oh! So you're the Mayor's pup?" Kris raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised she had a bit of a high ranking in the town. "Well, technically i'm her security dog." Kyla winked, making her golden badge swing to and fro with her paw. "But she treats me like part of the family." She grinned, puffing her chest out in pride. She loved the Mayor with all her heart, proud to finally have a loving home. "Well Miss Security pup....I hope you're there to protect me if i'm ever in danger." Kris winked as he started to walk away, causing Kyla to blush softly, laughing slightly. "Will do, fluffball." She grinned, waving to him as he disappeared down the hallway. She smiled to herself, tail wagging as her heart pounded in her chest. What was this sudden feeling? **** A few weeks had passed after the two had met, and every chance he could get Kris would visit Kyla at work. At first it was just talking, then it was him bringing her small gifts, stuff to eat, sometimes chewtoys. They started to grow stronger feelings towards each other, but were both a bit afraid to actual say something. One morning, Kyla and Mayor Goodway decided to spend an afternoon with the twins and her brother Rosco at the park, to enjoy the nice weather that was blessing Adventure Bay. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky as the family set up a nice spot for a picnic. While Rosco napped with Julius, Justina and Kyla were out racing around the field with a ball. "Go fetch, Kyla!" The young girl shouted playfully- reeling back her arm and rocketing the rubber ball across the park. Kyla barked in canine delight, chasing around in a few circles before bolting after the ball, eyes glued to it in the sky. "I got it! I got it! I got i-'' Oof!" Kyla yelped as she felt a sudden impact against her chest, bumping her back. "''Owwww...." She heard another voice groan, turning her attention to them with concern. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" She whined, then smiled as she realized who it was. "Hey there..." Kris grinned a bit, rubbing his chest in slight pain. "It's okay....We were a bit distracted by our toys I guess." He gestured his paw towards a frisbee and her ball piled next to them. "Nice to run into you again," Kyla started, then started to laugh. "Though I didn't mean to do it literally! I'm so incredibly sorry!" "Hey don't worry about it- I was hoping to bump into you today..." He winked again, causing Kyla to giggle and blush. "So...Uh....I wanted to ask you a little something...." Kyla perked her ears, watching the Samoyed toil with his collar tag and then rub the back of his neck. "...Yes?" "Maybe you'd like to catch a movie with me tonight?" Kris finally managed to speak up after a few minutes of fumbling with words, "I...I really like you..." Kyla giggled, her rear end wagging with her tail, her excitement bubbling over. "Of course!" She barked in response, pouncing reflexively onto him and giving him and excited lick. She then realized what she was doing and backed off quickly, blushing dark, dark red. "I...I am so sorry." Kristopher smiled and gave her a bigger kiss, causing her ears to perk up. After he pulled away, he just flashed her a happy smile. "...I'll pick you up at 8." He picked up his frisbee and gave her a nuzzle before rushing back towards his owner. "Yeah.." Kyla grinned, touching her paw to her muzzle. "See you at 8." Category:Crackship Category:Crack-Ship Category:Crackshipping Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories